El dulce de sus ojos
by AMgreq
Summary: Para Marshall, no había otro par de ojos como los del chico que le gustaba. Sobre el rompimiento y la reconciliación. [Gumlee]
1. La dulce etapa

Un momento antes de verlos cerrar, cuando su rostro estuvo tan cerca del suyo, jura que pudo ver el inicio y el final de su vida, justo al lado de aquel chico rosa.

Su aroma a olor a fresas inundó sus sentidos, el toque que tenían lo había aturdido, la cercanía de Gumball era como un hechizo imposible de romper. Y aunque jurara que lo dulce no era lo suyo, su lado empalagador flotaba hacia las orillas cuando lo veía cruzar por su ventana, cuando lograba escuchar su voz entre tantas en medio de una plática, cuando escuchaba que hablaban de él, o cuando sus miradas se cruzaban por unos segundos.

Entonces no le quedaba más opción que tragar fuerte y autocontrolarse para no hacer notorio el abismal encanto que provocaba en Marshall.

Nuevamente cayó en su dulce mirada y en su suave voz, que susurraba añorada su nombre y que quedaba pegado a sus labios segundos después. Una vez enredado en él, quedaba pegado sin oportunidad de luchar, que aunque se alejara o negara su existencia, siempre permanecían unidos uno del otro.

Con el tiempo perdió el sentido escapar de lo inevitable. No tuvo caso cuando solo se acercó sonriente a saludarlo en medio de una cena en su palacio. Sus ojos se achinaron con su sonrisa al tiempo que iniciaba una plática rápida con él. Le apretó la mano como saludo y con la misma se fue.

Ahora no dejaría que se vaya.

Nada en el mundo le convencería que él no merecía estar con Gumball. Porque si en algún momento lo creyó, decidió olvidarlo para no traer recuerdos amargos. Cuando Marshall Lee dio el primer paso, Gumball dio todos los demás.

Ambos volvieron a encajar perfectamente como la primera vez que estuvieron juntos. Eran el uno para el otro, el resto de la eternidad.

Marshall también cerró los ojos cuando sintió la suavidad de los labios ajenos, se dejó llevar. Todo pensamiento que tenía fue borrado.

Ya nada del pasado tenía peso en su presente.

Él ama a Gumball a pesar de todo lo que pasaron. Lo adora ciegamente, restándole importancia a su primera ruptura, lo anhela fervientemente, sin importarle las opiniones de terceros. Cuando lo mira a los ojos, todo lo demás deja de ser primordial.

Con su lengua hizo camino a la boca contraria, la cual se abrió sin protestar. Las lenguas se fundieron una con la otra, cada una dispuesta a explorar la otra boca.

Marshall sintió los latidos en su cabeza, sabiendo que su pecho ya no podía contenerlos solo.

Cuando se separaron y sus ojos se abrieron, nuevamente volvían a toparse.

Rojo y rosa.

Los aplausos llenaron sus alrededores. Marshall no quiso mirar a ninguno de ellos para no perderse ni un solo momento de su amado, mientras Gumball giraba a verlos sonriente y apretando las manos del vampiro.

Esa noche ambos se unían uno al otro. Tener todo en blanco lo hacía sentir en un sueño, uno que era real, eterno e irrompible.

El momento que deseaba tener con Gumball estaba sucediendo. Y la boda fue más mágica de lo que esperaba.

\--

**1.- Ya tenía tiempo que quería escribir sobre estos dos, lo publico ahora porque la verdad andaba decaída y hacer esto me animó mucho uwú**

**2.- Será corta, dos o tres partes. Tengo en borradores una que es más larga, si logro completarla la subiré a mi perfil****Los amo, gracias por leer**️


	2. La amarga etapa

—¡Marshall Lee!

Llevaban gritando su nombre desde un buen rato, él solo movía su pierna lentamente que colgaba desde su alcoba. Las piedras golpeaban su ventana en busca de obtener su atención, a pesar de escuchar las voces de ambas chicas, no tenía el humor para atender sus regaños.

No fue hasta que la humana golpeó con su puño el cristal que Marshall giró a verla con sorpresa.

La mejillas redondas de Fionna estaban enrojecidas del enojo. Cake estaba ayudando a su amiga cargandola para que llegase al segundo nivel. El vampiro sin más opciones, le abrió la ventana para después darle la espalda.

Fionna no dudó en entrar, se cruzó de brazos y miró con recelo al despreocupado chico frente a ella. Cake llegó a su lado segundos después.

—Creí que todo estaba bien —soltó—. Sabes que yo renuncie a él cuando me enteré de lo que sentías.

El pelinegro apretó los labios, giró su rostro para mirarla.

—No te pedí que lo hicieras, te advertí que las cosas podrían terminar mal.

—¡Creí que harías un esfuerzo, por lo menos!

Ella extendió sus brazos eufórica. La gata la tomó de los hombros para que ella no se lanzará sobre Marshall.

—Sabes bien que somos completamente diferentes, ¡Era imposible de cualquier manera!

—Me estoy cansando de escucharte decir eso.

Marshall se limitó a tomar su guitarra, elevándose en el aire para comenzar a tocar una melodía al azar. Poco le importaban las quejas ahora, al fin se había separado de Gumball, ¿Qué más querían las personas de él?

Primero le piden que se aleje del principe, ahora lo critican por hacerlo.

—He querido hablar con Gumball sobre el porqué terminaron, pero se niega a decir algo, entonces vengo y termina siendo lo mismo.

—Pues si, ¿Esperabas que te contara algo? —Marshall negó con la cabeza— deberías irte a dormir, es muy tarde.

—¿Por qué parece que a ninguno de los dos les importa su ruptura? —Cake al fin habló, con un tono igual de duro que el de la humana.

El chico ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia en esos momentos, tuvo que respirar profundamente para no comenzar a gritar y arrojar cosas. Dejó de tocar, solo mantuvo agarrada la guitarra entre sus brazos y volteó su cuerpo hacia ellas.

Se le ocurrió que una buena forma de deshacerse de ellas sería escupiendo las estupideces que acostumbraba a hacer.

—Tal vez sea porque no nos importa.

Se alzó de hombros dando por concluida la plática. Eso solo enojó más a las chicas.

—¡De esto se enterará el dulce príncipe! —Cake gritó apuntando con furia.

—¡Ni creas que las cosas se quedan así, Marshall! —Fionna también le apuntó antes de patear la mesa que adornaba la habitación.

El vampiro giró los ojos exhausto y se dirigió a ambas chicas, las comenzó a empujar hacia la ventana sabiendo que siempre salen ilesas de todo, ahora él necesitaba descansar de tanto drama.

—Si, si. Hablemos de esto otro día, vayan a dormir o lo que sea que hagan las chicas a esta hora.

Una vez que ellas estuvieron fuera, cerró la ventana y jaló las cortinas. Fionna y Cake gritaron enojadas desde abajo, pero ya no conseguirían que Marshall les prestara atención.

Sin duda alguna, ellas estuvieron llamándolo por otra hora entera hasta que el silencio se volvió sepulcral.

Le salió una sonrisa cuando recordó la mirada sorprendida de Gumball de esa mañana. Él como su sonrisa paso a ser una cara seria cuando lo miró esa tarde, su expresión corporal de incomodidad transmitiendose en cada respiración que daba.

Volvió a tocar la guitarra, con melodías que recién comenzaba a inventar, y las letras que podía darle se acumularon en su cabeza con fiereza que no le quedó de otra que salir a tomar aire fresco.

_La primera mañana_.

Marshall se dispuso a salir aún con el sol en lo más alto. Cargó consigo una sombrilla y se fue por las sombras de lo árboles hasta dar con el dulce reino. Entonces anduvo pegado a las sombras de las casas.

La dulce gente no tardó en darse cuenta de que era él. Comenzaron a mirarle.

Marshall Lee era conocido por ser pareja del dulce príncipe... Bueno, ahora ex pareja.

Qué la gente lo vea merodeando después del suceso a voces de todos, les causaba mala espina. Todo en Marshall causaba mala espina en la gente de dulce. Por eso, cuando se enteraron que su príncipe se separó de él, fue algo para festejar.

Pero festejaron muy pronto, porque nuevamente el vampiro estaba por las tierras de su ex novio.

Él se apoyó de su sombrilla. La extendió sobre su cuerpo y avanzó hacia el castillo, con suma precaución, evitando que el sol lo toque en el camino. Podía sentir las miradas sobre él, pero también sabía que ninguno de ellos se interpondría en su camino, así que llegar fue más rápido de lo esperado.

Flotó hacia las ventanas altas, cubriéndose con las sombras de los pilares, se ocultó de la vista cuando las voces de acercaron.

Pudo escuchar la voz de Gumball y la de la señora Mentita.

Lo que sea que hablaran, era de muy poco interés para Marshall. Lo único en lo que podía enfocarse era en la voz del chico de goma.

Una sonrisa adornó su cara. Se quedó un tiempo más hasta que se fastidió y volvió por donde vino, ignorando las miradas curiosas de la dulce gente.

_La septima mañana._

Una semana había pasado sin saber nada de Marshall, estuvo restándole importancia ante tantos asuntos en el reino, pero la curiosidad siempre permanecía oculta en una esquina de sus pensamientos.

Gumball se hallaba sentado con un libro histórico, seguía enfocado en sus estudios incluso en su tiempo de descanso.

Su concentración fue interrumpida cuando tocaron su puerta, la señora Mentita se asomó con una sonrisa.

—Dulce príncipe, le están buscando por Fionna y Cake.

Él le sonrió como respuesta y se levantó. Anduvo a su lado hasta que llegó donde lo esperaban.

Apenas lo vieron, ambas chicas se acercaron con energía.

—Príncipe Gumball —llamaron al mismo tiempo.

—Es sobre Marshall —. Dijo Fionna sosteniéndolo de los hombros.

—¡Ese chico es imposible! —se quejó Cake.

El príncipe levantó sus manos a la altura de su pecho como respuesta, con una sonrisa en la cara. Fionna le soltó con un sobresalto y retrocedió unos pasos, evidentemente nerviosa.

—¿Hizo algo malo? —preguntó al fin, dirigiéndose hacia una silla.

Se sentó en silencio, siendo seguido por la humana y la gata. Cake fue la primera en hablar.

—Hemos querido hablar con él, pero cuando vamos siempre termina ignorandonos. A veces pareciera que no se encuentra en su casa.

—Ha pasado una semana desde la última vez que lo vimos —dijo Fionna.

Puede que tal vez si lo hayan visto antes deambulando por los alrededores del dulce reino, pero se les ocurrió la idea de llegar preocupadas por Marshall para ver la reacción del dulce príncipe. Fingirían que estaba desaparecido y que no lo habían visto desde que los dos terminaron su relación, se mostrarían preocupadas para contagiar al príncipe con la preocupación.

Gumball suspiró, llevó su vista hacia la ventana, guardando silencio por unos minutos. Después devolvió su atención a su visita.

—No debe ser nada grave. Tal vez esté en medio de un viaje o algo por el estilo.

—¿Qué? —Exasperó la gata. Fionna le cubrió el hocico.

—Posiblemente. Pero eso no disipa mi preocupación. ¿Q-qué tal si le pasa algo?

—Marshall Lee siempre vuelve sano y salvo.

Fionna apretó sus labios. Cake se liberó de las manos de la rubia y dio un brinco hacia adelante, quedando fuera del alcance de su amiga.

—Creí que te preocuparías más, los dos fueron pareja.

—¡Cake! —Fionna, aunque intentó atraparla, no pudo cuando la gata comenzó a brincar lejos de ella.

—¿De verdad no te preocupa? ¿No te importa?

Gumball parpadeó sin expresión alguna. Bajó la mirada con los ojos cerrados y negó.

—No le encuentro sentido al preocuparse. Marshall Lee sabe cómo cuidarse —las dos chicas intercambiaron miradas. Al parecer, iban a obtener el mismo resultado—. Y aún si lo lograran encontrar, no lograrían nada preocupándose, él siempre hace lo que quiere.

—Como un alma libre —dijo Mentita desde un rincón, sonriente. Gumball le dio una mirada rápida antes de volver su atención en las dos chicas.

Fionna sostuvo a Cake, sin dejar de mirar al dulce príncipe.

—Veremos que opina Marshall al respecto—. Contestó dirigiéndose a la salida.

Gumball a pesar de tener curiosidad, dejó pasar los detalles, si unía pistas llegaba a la respuesta de que las chicas sabían donde estaba Marshall y como se encontraba.

_La decima mañana._

Les costó tres días lograr hablar con el vampiro, quién siempre terminaba ignorandolas o huyendo de sus pláticas. Ahora se encontraban en su cueva, en la entrada de su casa dispuestas a hablar con él.

Marshall se hallaba comiendo el color de unas manzanas con desinterés en lo que le decían las chicas.

Se estaba empezando a hartar de lo entrometidas que llegaban a ser. Él pensaba que era algo entre ellos dos, nadie más debería meterse en el tema que ellos, y si ninguno estaba dispuesto a cambiar su situación, entonces no deberían obligarlos. Pero allí estaban ellas, molestando a ambos chicos con insistencia. Como si el involucrarse en temas ajenos fuera un talento.

—Hablamos con Gumball —soltó Fionna. El pelinegro levantó una ceja con fastidio —Nos dijo que eres fuerte y responsable. Cuando le dijimos que andabas perdido no se mostró preocupado.

—Por supuesto que no. Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, poco le importa lo que haga.

Marshall arrojó la manzana incolora al suelo.

—Pues en eso te equivocas. Si le importas.

El vampiro se levantó y se dirigió dentro de su casa. Ambas chicas le siguieron de cerca, deteniéndose en la cocina cuando lo vieron sacar más manzanas. Cake dio un paso hacia adelante.

—El dulce príncipe está genuinamente preocupado, lo sabemos.

—No, no lo saben —soltó con una sonrisa—. Gimball no es alguien que se deje llevar por las emociones, es más objetivo. Me conoce desde hace años, sabe con seguridad que siempre estoy bien de una u otra forma.

Fionna se dio un golpe en la frente con su palma de la mano. Cake bajó las orejas como respuesta. No importaba cuánto intentaran acercarlos el uno al otro, ninguno parecía querer ceder.

—Además —dijo Marshall—, este problema es entre él y yo. Ustedes no deberían meter sus narices en temas ajenos, es molesto.

Las dos miraron el suelo, como niñas regañadas. Cake levantó un poco la vista y susurró apenada.

—Solo queríamos ayudarles a reconciliarse.

—Creímos que terminaríamos siendo un tipo de cupidos o algo así —reveló la humana.

El vampiro inhaló aire en busca de controlarse. Dejó las manzanas en la mesa y se acercó para darles palmadas en las cabezas a las dos.

—Lo que pase entre nosotros, deben respetarlo. Si ninguno ha hecho algo aún, es porque no vemos la necesidad, solo dejen que las cosas fluyan por si solas.

Fionna soltó un quejido antes de asentir con la cabeza, Marshall volvió hacia las manzanas y les arrojó una a cada una con media sonrisa.

—Coman y vayan de vuelta a su hogar, es tarde para que anden vagueando en una cueva.

\--

Dos años habían pasado desde que Marshall terminó con Gumball.

En ese punto, los dos chicos ya se habían vuelto a ver y habían vuelto a interactuar. Su ruptura fue algo que quedo en el pasado, aún si el príncipe no entendía por completo la razón por la que terminaron, no quiso cavar en verdades guardadas. No sabía con exactitud si Marshall Lee lo hizo por una razón o no.

Esa noche, el dulce príncipe abrió las puertas de su castillo para festejar un banquete con todo el dulce reino. Había invitado a otros príncipes, a Fionna, Cake, e incluso le comentó a Marshall por medio de una carta.

Se encontraba en el comedor saludando a las personas que llegaban, algunos se quedaron a su alrededor para platicar con él. Estaba tan sumergido en los temas, que ni siquiera se percató de la llegada de los demás invitados. Entre ellos, se asomó Marshall, que entró intentando no llamar mucho la atención, aunque algunas miradas terminaron puestas en él.

El vampiro buscó con la vista a Fionna, y una vez que la halló fue hacia ella.

—Ah, Marshall —le saludaron.

El chico que se hallaba flotando, bajó al suelo. Sostuvo una sonrisa mientras mantenía una plática con ellas, Fionna le siguió con más energía.

Fue cuando Gumball levantó la vista, que miró al vampiro junto a la humana platicando alegremente. Sus labios se curvearon hacia arriba y se acercó a ellos.

—Marshall Lee, viniste —el príncipe estiró la mano en forma de saludo.

Él dirigió su atención y le estrechó la mano.

—Claro, es comida gratis —comentó sonriendo. Gumball soltó una risita después de escucharlo.

—Eh... Creo que yo me voy... Por ahí, adiosito —Fionna meneó la mano como despedida y fue jalando a Cake consigo, quién no podía quitar sus ojos de encima de la pareja.

El chico rosa apretó mano de Marshall, inconcientemente, de la misma forma que la retiró para colocar ambas manos en las caderas. Soltó un suspiro y miró hacia una ventana.

—¿Cómo has estado? No te he visto en meses.

Marshall carraspeó la garganta con nerviosismo, mirando hacia el mismo lugar que Gumball.

—Lo mismo te pregunto, ¿No has hecho explotar nada?

El príncipe volvió a soltar otra risa.

—Para nada, todo ha sido muy tranquilo.

—Lo mismo te digo —le contestó, ahora mirándolo.

—Me alegra saber que no te has metido en problemas.

—Ah, problemas. Me he metido en muchos, pero mi vida sigue siendo tan tranquila.

Gumball volteó a verle, torciendo sus labios. Negó con la cabeza y le apuntó con el dedo índice.

—Deja de crear problemas Marshall, no me gusta.

—Si, si. Han pasado meses, por ahora nadie quiere mi cabeza.

El pelirrosa ladeó la cabeza con diversión, sin poder quitar su mirada de la de Marshall.

—Te he extrañado —soltó, dando una sonrisa triste. Se giró sobre su eje y le dio la espalda—, disfruta de la comida, fue un gusto volver a verte.

Y así se alejó, dejando a un inmortal en un casi paro cardíaco. En ese punto no podía ocultar el sonrrojo que le causaron esas palabras, mirar cómo se alejaba le provocó un malestar. Nuevamente estaba sintiendo lo mismo que todas las veces que lo veía alejarse.

Él también dio una sonrisa triste. También lo extrañaba.

Ambos se extrañaban.

Entonces flotó hacia adelante, tomando del hombro a Gumball y haciendo que se voltee a verlo. Nuevamente se volvía a topar sus ojos, rojo y rosa, una combinación que le robaba los estribos.

Una vez que tuvo la atención del chico de goma, fue directo al grano.

—Yo también te he extrañado, Gumball.


End file.
